Proof
by twinley
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are caught sleeping on the couch together by Ron's roommates, Ron asks Harry for proof of Hermione fancying him. Set in HBP after Lavender fiasco, Ron/Hermione. T to be safe.
1. Caught

**A/N: Just a story that would not get out of my head. This happens in the trio's sixth year, after Ron's involvement with Lavender Brown. Warning: my only beta is myself, then my sister. So please excuse any and all grammatical errors; I am only human.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling; I am only playing in the magical world that she had created.**

Proof:

Ron awoke to the sounds of muffled snickers of, what sounded like, four teenage boys. He could only guess that the annoying noises that he was hearing belonged to his four obnoxious roommates Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. But he also heard a fifth noise a click of what could have been a camera. But that didn't make any sense for there was no flash in his eyes

'Stop!' Ron told himself. 'Why do I care if my roommates are snickering? I mean, we're in our dorm room. And that couldn't possibly be a camera, none of my roommates own one. Jeez I am just being paranoid lately! But it doesn't feel like my dorm room. The sun is supposed to come from my right, not right in front of me. And I normally don't sleep on my side; I normally sleep on my back or on my front. Oh bloody hell! What are my arms around? No wonder the fellows are laughing, I'm hugging one of my pillows.' He sighed, 'I bet I said something embarrassing as well."

'But pillows are never this warm, or this long. They don't normally have feet entangled with mine, or arms around me either. Bloody hell there is never warm air being blown on my chest, or hair in my face. Oh sweet Merlin, who am I lying with?' Then it all came back to him.

:::::::: Flashback::::::::

Ron and Hermione were up late last night working on their homework resting on a couch by the warm fire. She was yawning very frequently, and decided that she was going to head upstairs for the night; all while stretching. Ron was mesmerized by her curves as she interlocked her own fingers and reached towards the ceiling. An inch of her skin could be seen and Ron couldn't help but to stare as his ears turned the infamous red color.

All Ron could think about was convincing Hermione to stay down in the common room with him, even if it was just for a couple more minutes. So he said the first thing that came to his mind:

"Wait!" He called to her as she was gathering up her books, parchment, and quill. "I still need help with the conclusion of my essay!"

Hermione lifted her eyebrows with skepticism. "Oh really?" she asked as Ron nodded. "And what essay exactly is this?"

"Oh! Well, um… it's rather simple. It's that essay that we just got! Oh bugger where did it go?" Ron shuffled through all of his papers trying to come up with an essay that was close to being completed. The closest he got to, however, was a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay assigned by Snape three days previously, on Monday. It was, at least, started. However, he still needed a couple more body paragraphs before he could even think about starting the conclusion.

Regardless, he handed the incomplete essay to her along with his famous lop-sided grin. She rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile as she took it. On the inside she held a smirk. She could tell that Ron was just trying to find a way to spend some more alone time with her. Hell, she knew that he liked her. But after the whole Lavender Brown fiasco, he had to make the first move. She already had when she asked him to Slughorn's party.

She shook the unwanted thoughts out of her head as she looked down at the paper. Amidst the scratchy hand-writing there was actually a decent essay; one with meaning and well thought-out facts. She was definitely impressed, and it showed.

"Well, Ronald, are you sure you need help with this essay? You seem to know more on the subject than I do!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned herself around on the couch so she was sitting facing him Indian Style. "Where did this come from?" She asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well," started Ron slowly, "During, the whole, um…, break of our friendship, I had to fend for myself, didn't I? I mean, I couldn't really depend on you for help, and these classes are harder than ever. And if I ever want to pass to become an auror-"

Hermione stopped him by putting her hand on his arm and laughing. She couldn't help herself. The poor boy was rambling on and on, and she had to stop him before he said anything really stupid. "Okay, okay I get it!" She finally laughed out. "Do you still want me to look over it though?"

"Yes!" Said Ron quickly, anything to keep her there.

"Oh," said Hermione with one eyebrow raised, "what exactly do you need help with?"

"What I need help with is, er… my spelling! My spelling is a piece of shite! And Snape is sure to take off points for my spelling, no matter how good the content."

"First, language, Ronald, and second, you do have a fair point." Ron just smiled at her. "Alright, just hand me your paper and I will go over it again." Hermione replied after she finished a yawn. She leaned into Ron, for that was where the better light was. Ron just put one of his arms on the back of the couch as Hermione resituated herself by swinging her legs across her body again and onto the cushions.

Hermione only got to the second paragraph with her corrections before she fell asleep with her head lying on Ron's shoulder. Ron was shocked when he heard her slow breathing pattern, but did not dare to wake her up.

She really did look beautiful as she slept. Normally, she would be self-conscience about the way she looks, and she would get away from the situation if it turned unfavorable. But, in sleep, regardless of nightmare or dream, she would let her emotions read on her face. Which is why when she felt the grasp of sleep coming upon her, she would succumb to their will, away from people's watchful and judgmental eyes.

But Ron would never judge her. Sure, on the outside he would make fun of the way she raises her hand in class, but lately he hasn't thought like that. He could stare at Hermione sleeping for hours; she looked so peaceful. And he would have if it wasn't late at night, and he hadn't had a grueling quidditch practice only hours before.

So he joined Hermione in the land of dreams only keeping himself up long enough to give her a kiss on the forehead, set the papers down a table, and pull her closer. As he did, he noticed a small smile appear on her face.

Hours later he awoke to something placed upon him. He warily opened his lazy eyes, and saw a blurred vision of a small house elf placing a red and gold striped blanket over the both of them. With this new found warmth, Hermione snuggled in closer. They were both now lying down on the couch, fact-to-face, legs already entangled with each other; as well as arms around each other.

Ron knew that he should probably wake Hermione up. Tomorrow was a school day, and he would hate to be caught by his fellow peers asleep with Hermione in front of the couch. He already knew of rumors circulating about the school with the two of them as their subjects. However, once he looked at Hermione's contented face, he knew he didn't want to wake her up; it may be one of her few good sleeps that she has had in a while.

He sighed as he pulled Hermione even closer, brushing some wayward hair from her face. He gave another kiss upon her forehead before he once again fell into a sleep filled with dreams of a future with the girl right beside him.

:::::::::::End Flashback:::::::::::::

'So that is the body pillow that I am cuddling: Hermione.' Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he realized this. At least it wasn't someone he didn't have any romantic feelings for.

Ron thoughts were once again directed towards his apparent omnipresent roommates when they started arguing in not-so-quiet whispers about the quality of Collin's picture without a flash. Ron sighed. So now Collin Creevey was present in the room, he now knew where the click earlier had come from.

It seems that his idiot friends had employed the likes of a fifth year into the business of blackmail. Now that there was proof that he fell asleep with Hermione, he was NEVER going to hear the end of it.

Suddenly a feminine voice had entered the air that was previously filled with only the low voices of males. It was Hermione's. No she didn't reprimand them; all she said was one word: "Ron." It wasn't even that loud, it was actually more of a whisper; but that didn't stop his roommates from hearing. No, they only laughed harder at this, and Ron could hear a body being pushed forward.

He knew who it was the second a flash went off. Collin had taken another photo, only this time with the flash on. This wasn't good in Ron's opinion. The flash would probably wake Hermione up if the laughter of his friends had not.

He was right. It had.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open when the offending light went off, all five boys gasped with shock. They all looked around for a hiding spot in case she turned around to see where the light came from. They dove into various places; ranging from chairs, to side tables, to behind potted plants. Oh boys.

Ron's eyes opened when he felt Hermione look up at him. He opened his eyes, first blinking a couple of times to get used to the early morning light. He looked down at her and smiled; which she gladly returned.

"Good Morning," she quietly whispered, "sorry that I fell asleep on you."

"Oh, that's no problem. I fell asleep myself too." Ron gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't have to know that he could have woken her up so she could sleep in her own bed with her own personal space. But she didn't seem to really care about that; she had yet to untangle herself from around him. Instead of jumping back in shock or horror, she subconsciously snuggled closer and started to play with his hair.

He didn't mind. On the contrary, he rather liked waking up and seeing her first thing in the morning. He also started to twirl some of her hair around his fingers, while his other hand starting drawing meaninglessly on her lower back.

She breathed a sigh of contentment before the waves of harsh reality suddenly came crashing through her mind. "I suppose that we should be getting up soon." Hermione suddenly said; though made no movement to get up. She answered his questioning look with an explanation. "We wouldn't want anyone to find us, would we? I mean I already hear enough rumors about myself involving Viktor and Cormac." She found the need to explain herself, "Which are most definitely NOT true. I am not that type of person!" Her fingers had ceased to play with his hair at this point.

"I never said that you were!" Ron quickly said. "I would never think that-"

His sentence was cut short when Harry fell out from behind a plant that he was crouching behind. Hermione and Ron immediately sat up in shock. However, they quickly fell off the couch for their legs were still tangled and a blanket was on top of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Harry trying to mask his embarrassment. Following this statement, the other teenage boys appeared from behind their hiding spots.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or have Hermione and Ron really been caught? Together. Sleeping. On the same couch!" Cried Seamus dramatically.

"Especially with the two being prefects!" Dean continued, "That could only mean one thing!"

"Wait, the rumors are really true then?" Asked Neville to his fellow classmates, "I mean, are Ron and Hermione really secretly-"

"Okay! We get it! We fell asleep on the same couch!" An irritated Hermione cried. Ron did not fail to notice that Hermione did not correct Neville. Hermione, however, continued on relentlessly berating the boys that had the decency to look like they were ashamed. "Before any of you idiots come up with any more stupid comments," she continued, "I am heading up to my dorm to get ready for breakfast. And, if I were you, I would do the same!" She poked Harry and the chest and stared down each of the boys in turn with a glare made famous by her second year.

The boys knew better than to disagree with a grumpy Hermione in the morning. So they all heeded her words and headed up to their dorm to get ready for the school day ahead of them. As they climbed the stairs, Ron told the guys that he would be up in a minute. Seamus turned around and started making kissing noises. Harry smacked him in the back of his head, and told him to hurry up the stairs.

Ron hung back to see if Hermione had anything more to say to him.

"I guess I will see you at breakfast, then." Hermione said once she cleared her throat, turning shy once again. She started to turn around, but stopped. Ron waited for her to continue on. She quickly walked back to him to place a small kiss on his cheek, hesitating a second longer than usual. She whispered a hurried "Thanks!" before she rushed up the steps to the Girl's Dormitories, hiding her blushing face the whole way behind her hair.

Ron stood there for a minute, getting his thoughts together, trying to figure out what she meant by "thanks". He gave himself a small shrug, and turned around; heading towards the stairs that led to the Boy's Dormitory with a little more hop in his step and a smile on his face.

**A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 1! So I have more chapters on the way, and it would make me super happy if you would please REVIEW! Anything and everything helps!**


	2. Dorm Room Discussions

**A/N: Alright so here is chapter 2. This is what happens when Ron and Hermione go up to their dormitories. Once again, my beta is myself and my sister. So, I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the hits and here is chapter 2!**

**Dorm Room Discussions:**

Hermione's POV

I practically ran up the all-too-familiar steps with a huge smile on my face; which is surprising. When I normally run up these steps, it is because I am furious with Ron and want to cry my heart on my bed. But not this time! No, today I am simply overjoyed and want to rush to my room to make myself presentable to him for breakfast.

As I reached my landing I realized that I was breathing too heavily and the smile on my face was too large to be normal. I knew I had to calm myself down before I entered the dorm. So I took three deep breaths before I turned the silver doorknob.

I was attacked immediately when I entered the room. Not with bodily harm, no, with questions.

Among them were: "Where were you last night?" "Why didn't you sleep up here?" "Is there a boy?" "Oh my god Hermione what did you do all night with him?" "Sweet Merlin! The rumors are true!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The questions kept building up, and would keep coming if I didn't do anything fast. So I did the first thing that came to my mind: I silenced them with a nonverbal spell.

At first Lavender and Parvati didn't even realize that they couldn't talk anymore. If I thought this was funny, it was downright hilarious when the gossiping girls discovered that they could not, in fact, talk.

They started flapping their arms around and silently scream at the top of their lungs; they really weren't the brightest girls. I let out a small giggle at their misfortune, and I let them know that I had silenced them because they were starting to give me a headache with all of the questions they were shooting at me.

They nodded their heads in understanding, but the looks in their eyes clearly stated that they wanted answers and would not let me leave until they got them. I sighed; I wasn't really good with the whole sharing my feelings thing. Normally, I would just bottle it up inside and wait until Ginny and Harry stopped snogging long enough to talk with her. If that was a long wait, then I would just snap and end up having a fighting match with Ron across the Common Room.

But I decided that I at least owed it to them to give them an explanation; I was about to burst from excitement anyways. However, Ron and Lavender's split had been pretty recent, and it was obvious that it was still a delicate topic with her. So I decided to at least leave Ron's name out, for now. I lifted my spell, but gave them a look that they should keep their mouths shut if they wanted any answers. They just nodded.

"First off," I assured, "none of the rumors are true!" Lavender and Parvati just gave each other knowing looks; I just rolled my eyes in exasperation. I wasn't about to fight with them about that. I just needed to make sure I denied that first, so they wouldn't go around spreading rumors the second they left the room. "But, yes, there was a boy!" They just squealed in delight and pulled me forth to lie on a bed: the gossiping position. We lie on our stomachs as our feet dangled in the air. My one hand held my face up, as the other started playing with the bed sheets.

"All right, go on! Tell us more!" Parvati squealed out with a dreamy look in her eyes, she always loved the fairy tale type romantic stuff. Lavender's eyes, however, narrowed at the confirmation that it was a boy that kept me from the room all night. She was suspicious of me and Ron from the moment we walked down the steps together from the boy's dormitory. She continues to blame me for her break up with Ronald, and has this crazy idea that we are secretly dating. Oh how I wish that were true!

It took a while for me to gain her trust back. But after several long-hour conversations of critiquing Ron, which I did pretty well I thought, I gained enough of her trust back for her to talk to me normally again, even if it was just a little sentence here or there. I believe I persuaded her that Ron and I are not dating. However, I am not sure if she is convinced of the fact that I no longer fancy Ron.

"Okay, so last night we stayed up late. Late enough that the two of us were the last two in the common room…"

Ron's POV

Normally at this time in the morning, six A.M., I would be happily dreaming, as would my roommates. But, nope, not today; today, my friends woke me up from the best night of my life with Hermione.

What I don't understand was why my roommates were up at that time. So as I climbed the stairs to my dorm, I decided that I had questions for them. Sure looking back on this moment, I would have even called myself an idiot for not thinking that they would have questions for me. Especially, a lot of questions that _had_ to be answered before I could even think of asking them my own questions. But being me, I tend to think of myself before others. But I will happily admit that I am working on being better, I promise!

Anyway, usually men, like ourselves, don't share our feelings with another; and that's still true in this case. We don't really talk about our feelings about the girls we like, we _discuss_ if they like us or not, and what we can do to get their attention. _Usually _we talk about these things on Friday _nights_ where can stay up as late as we want talking. But, we can also _arrive_ as late as we want.

But I guess last night's events made the discussion this morning. Or, at least, that part where we talk about my feelings, I mean, problems. So tonight we will be talking about Dean's breakup with Ginny, but how Parvati has suddenly caught his eye. We will discuss Seamus' latest fling, and how he should just go steady with a "normal" girl, like Lavender. Discussing Harry is a touchy subject, because Dean is still healing. So when Dean goes to the bathroom at 11:56 as per usual, we quickly converse about Harry's relationship with my sister, Ginny. Neville is difficult; he has absolutely no self-confidence, and constantly harps on that he is supposedly "not good enough for anyone."

I remember talking with Hermione about the differences in muggle schooling and ours, besides the magic that is. We talk about all sorts of things on our prefect patrols; sometimes it seems as if we are different people. Sorry, strayed from the subject there. So, one time she mentioned that typical muggle high schools had people called, guidance counselors, I think. Hogwarts needs one for people like Neville; but all he has is us, so that will have to do. Hopefully getting him out there and talking to girls will help him. That is why we are trying to get him to ask Hannah Abott out. We got him to admit that he had a crush on her two weeks ago; definitely a break through! The surprising thing is, we all thought he would go for Luna. However, he claims that they are just friends; kind of like how Harry and Hermione are.

I give myself a mental shaking, I shouldn't be thinking about tonight, I should be worrying about what's behind the wooden door I am about to enter. I am guessing that I probably looked like a complete idiot just standing outside the door while I was thinking, doing absolutely nothing. However, I stayed out there for a second longer to get my thoughts together. As I stood there, I could hear the muffled tones of my roommates; probably discussing what they were going to ask me.

I take one last deep breath, and remind myself that I can't avoid them forever, and need to get ready for the upcoming school day. I open the door with fingers crossed behind my back, secretly hoping that the fellows will, for once, not take the mickey out of me.

I walk right in, and Seamus closes the door behind me, locks and silences it; standard procedure for Friday nights. The other boys are sitting in a circle with an opening for Seamus and myself; a formation that we adopted in first year. It was always the same order: Harry, Me, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Occasionally it would be switched up if there were any fights between anyone, like in fourth year between myself and Harry.

I sigh and take my place, sitting Indian style for my legs are so long. Typically, we would as one, take off our shoes and set them behind us. However, since none of us had our shoes on, we moved on to the next step. This includes taking something out of our pockets, and setting it in the middle of the circle. We don't really know why we do this, but we guess it kind of makes us feel connected in a brotherly sort of way. Seamus takes out a sickle, Dean a drawing pencil, Neville some plant seeds that I can't distinguish, Harry a note from Ginny, and myself, my prefect badge that I had placed there after quidditch practice.

Once those matters were out of the way, we held up our right hand and stated that whatever we said was to not leave this circle no matter what. We swore on the items that we placed in the middle, which let off a puff of blue smoke. At this point, Seamus would usually go under his bed and pull out a stash of butterbeers, and if we were lucky, some Firewhiskey. Harry and I were in charge of the snacks which included candies and cakes from the house elves in the kitchen. But since we were doing part of this sometime after six in the morning, the stashes would have to be saved for later tonight.

Once we settled down into our circle, Neville, the designated time-checker, looked at the clock and stated that we only had ten minutes to talk before we had to change into our uniforms. We wouldn't have the time to shower. Dean pushed the usual formalities out the window and straight out asked what had happened last night.

I laced by hands together, and recited my anecdote with my eyes looking at my sock-covered feet the entire time. All of the boys were quiet until I finished my story. Usually, if we had a story, we would each make a comment or whatever about it in turns, starting from the right of the person. Neville checked the time and declared that we had five minutes to get our comments in.

Dean started and said that girls are completely mental, and are bloody difficult to figure out. All the boys just nodded their heads in agreement. Seamus said that it was something that Hermione didn't start a fight, and, therefore, must not hate him for not waking her up. He continued by saying that in the normal world, you have to tell a girl that you like her before you sleep with her. Neville took the path of doubt and wondered if Hermione was only okay with it because they were best friends. Harry rounded up everything and stated that it was a good sign that she didn't hit me and that I should ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend on a date.

I sighed and couldn't help but to have the nagging feeling that there isn't any proof of the fact that Hermione likes me. On the other hand, the fact that she didn't mind us sleeping together on the same couch was always a positive. I told the guys that I would think about while we were getting ready for breakfast.

**A/N: So I really like the idea of the boys being closer to each other than the girls are; they seem to form a sort of brotherhood! There shall be more chapters coming, but I don't know when with school going on. But, it would make so happy if you could please REVIEW! I need all the feedback I can get! Oh and if you want more on Hermione's POV, just let me know in a review, I won't write it if you don't ask.**

**Hearts**

**twinley**


	3. An Early Morning Accusation

**Well, I know it has been awhile since I last posted, but multiple things have come up that have prevented me from finishing up. Most prominent of which has been my hard-drive crashing and me losing everything, which includes all of my stories. So this chapte**r **was written, and was about to be posted, but it got deleted. So I had to start all over, and even though it's not as good as before, I still hope you enjoy. Oh, and I am not a big fan of writing a lot of dialogue, so I may mention that they were talking, but I am not going to make a big deal about it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I think that sums everything up.**

Early Morning Start

Hermione's POV

While telling my story, I realized how difficult it was to leave out Ron's name. I knew in my head that if I said his name, then I would be on the receiving end of a pretty nasty hex from Lavender. Don't think that I couldn't beat her in a duel, but I just got back her friendship, however a loose friendship it is, I don't want to lose it anytime soon. I mean, if I was going to need help with putting on eyeliner in the near future, she would be the one I would ask.

When I finished my story, they attempted to guess who my Prince Charming was. Of course they figured that the guy was a Gryffindor, but they don't know what year. Lavender and Parvati are no geniuses when it comes to hiding their thoughts. If something pops into that brain, then they must say it. Except for when it comes to blackmail; these two girls can keep something against you for so long, that you regret ever making them angry again. Wonder why I made friends with Ron and Harry in first year, instead of Lavender and Parvati? Sure, some people think it was because those two are such girly girls, and I am most definitely not. But they found something in my trunk that I am certainly embarrassed about. No, don't ask what it was. That is another story for another time.

Lavender and Parvati figured that the guy in either in the year below us, our year, or the year above. They seem to be leaning towards a guy in our year. Lavender thinks that the mysterious boy is Seamus. This is because, according to her, "I have seen him eyeing you during Transfiguration, don't even deny that you haven't noticed!" And I haven't noticed actually. Ginny makes fun of me for it; she claims that I wouldn't notice a guy crushing on me even if he asked me on a date. I hate to admit it, but she has a point. The only reason I discovered Viktor's true feelings was after he kissed me and asked me to visit him in Bulgaria. It seems that the only guys I pay close attention to are Ron and Harry. Harry, because he seems to always get himself into danger, and Ron, well, because he is Ron.

When I revealed to them that I have not noticed Seamus' wandering eyes, they were gobsmacked. They told me that if paid attention to anything besides my studies and books, I might notice boys. It's like they forgotten that a certain Quidditch star toke me to the Yule Ball back in our fourth year; and he was three years older than myself.

They did not, however, forget about the wannabe Quidditch star that I went out with. He was the first person that they had guessed actually. Apparently he "seemed thoroughly smitten by you, Hermione! And he isn't that bad looking either!" While I will admit that he is rather handsome, he just isn't Ron Weasley.

After I reminded them of Krum, they skipped our year and went to seventh year guys. They feel that it is rather obvious that I go for the older guys, "because the boys in our year have the maturity of five-year-olds!" While I will agree to the fact that an emotionally mature man is a turn on, I also like the challenge of dealing with one that is not. I probably don't need to remind you, but I am older than a certain red-headed best friend of mine.

I was pleasantly surprised that they did not guess Harry or Ron. I guess I finally convinced them that Harry and I are not "soul mates destined to be with each other." I had a feeling that Parvati wanted to say Ron, but she and I both know better than to say his name without an insult whenever we are around Lavender.

I almost told Parvati once that I liked him. I mean she kind of assumed I did when Lavender and Ron were going out, and whenever they were snogging I would lay in my bed crying my eyes out. But it was before sixth year actually. This time was during our fourth year when the three of us were talking about the Yule Ball.

::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::

The three fourth year Gryffindor girls assumed the usual gossiping position: lying on their stomachs on their bed with their feet in the air. Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown were discussing the upcoming Yule Ball. Lavender started off the gossiping by announcing that Seamus had finally asked her to go with him. She was so excited, and started describing her dress, in full detail. When she realized that she could just get up and get it, she jumped off the and practically skipped to her dresser.

She pulled out a bright pink strapless dress that had a giant bow on the bust. Parvati squealed claiming it was "so super pretty! Gosh, mine isn't nearly that gorgeous!" I, however, felt that it was revealing too much leg. Even so, I agreed right along with Parvati. Lavender was so lucky that she had the bust to hold up the dress. Lavender then skipped back to her dresser and put away the dress. She blew it a kiss as she flounced back to the bed. She then begged Parvati to go and get hers.

Parvati whined saying that she was probably not going to wear it because she did not have a date yet, and would probably not get one. We assured her that she would be asked. I told her that neither Ron, nor Harry had dates yet. That seemed to cheer her up and she jumped up to grab her dress. Parvati also pulled out a floor-length dress of shocking pink that had an orange sash across the front. She claimed that her mother made it herself.

After the dress was thoroughly complimented as well, it was my turn. When I pulled out my periwinkle-blue dress, Parvati and Lavender both gasped with awe. I blushed as they got up to examine the fabric.

"Hermione," they squealed, "this dress is so gorgeous!" I just blushed some more. I guess they never thought that bookworm Hermione could have any taste in clothes besides boring.

"I bet whoever you're going with will go mental when they see you!" Lavender claimed.

"Oh, well," I stammered, trying to get around the obvious question of who was taking me, "I don't think he is really the type to 'go mental,' as you said." They both harrumphed as they sat back down on their respective beds. With one last look at my gown, I go to put it away. Behind me I could hear some serious debating, as if I was completely oblivious to what they were saying.

I was right, Parvati and Lavender had noticed that I wasn't going to say who my date was to the ball. They heard that Neville had asked me, but I said that I already had a date. They thought that I had just said that to let Neville down easily.

When I felt that I had given them enough time to gossip, I turned back around and headed to my bed, first picking up the stuffed bear that had fallen off my bed in all the excitement. Parvati and Lavender gave each other a look, I sighed knowing that they wanted answers. Parvati then started elbowing me in the side saying, "Oh, come on Hermione! We all know that you are waiting for an oblivious red-head to ask you." Parvati and Lavender then shared a quick giggle. Despite what I said earlier, they still don't believe that I already have a date.

Then I remembered what they had said; I huffed, I was sick of hearing the two of them continuously claiming that I liked Ron. Sure I liked the way his hair looked, and how tall he was, and how funny he was, and how sweet he could be when he was trying; but that doesn't mean that I like him! "No," I practically shouted, "I am not waiting for Ronald to get the nerve to ask me. Besides, he doesn't even notice that I am a girl. And even if he did, I already have a date!" Parvati and Lavender gasped as I declared this.

They were both surprised to hear that my date was not Ron, and that I wasn't waiting for him to ask me. They assured me that he would eventually ask. I replied I didn't care if he would, because I already said yes to someone who actually cared about what I had to say, and liked that I was smart. They kept badgering me to tell them who this mystery guy was, but I refused tell them. Lavender suddenly sat up on her knees and clapped her in hands, as if she just remembered or discovered something important.

Parvati and I shared a confused look; apparently she didn't understand what was going through Lavender's head either.

"Hermione, I know what you are doing!" She claimed, still clapping her hands in amazement, "You are trying to make Ron jealous by bringing another guy to the ball!" Parvati then squealed and hit herself in the forehead saying "That makes sense! Merlin, you are clever, Hermione!"

I immediately started to deny the accusation. Lavender just said "whatever," rolled her eyes, and went to the bathroom. While she was in there, Parvati had jumped onto my bed, glanced at the bathroom door, and told me that she knew I was lying. She claimed that it was all in my eyes, and apparently my eyebrows lifted too. Before I could protest, we heard the toilet flush and Parvati jumped back onto her bed grabbing a _Witch Weekly_.

Throughout that night, while Lavender and Parvati were gossiping about the latest couples, I kept thinking about what Parvati had said. Did I really like Ron? Sure he was a good friend, sometimes, but we were constantly bickering too.

As we dressed the next morning for school, Lavender walked out the door first, and Parvati pulled me aside.

"Come on, Hermione," she urged, "Just tell me, do you like Ron?" I started spluttering an answer, because in all truthfulness, I wasn't sure if that was what I felt for Ron. I knew that he made my heart flutter whenever we touched, but that didn't mean that I liked him. I was just about to admit to Parvati that I think that I may have a slight crush on him, when I was saved by Ron himself. He was at the bottom of the staircase yelling that if I wasn't coming down soon, then he was going to go to breakfast by himself.

Thankful for an excuse to go, I flashed Parvati an apologetic smile, while she flashed a knowing smirk back at me. As Ron took my bag and placed it on his own shoulder, I couldn't help but to think that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

::::::::::::::::::End Flashback::::::::::::

Thankfully, Parvati decided not to bug me about that again. I guess she figured that she already knew what my answer was.

I think Parvati is smarter than she appears to be, she knew that I liked Ron before I could even figure out what I felt for him. I think that is why she seemed to be genuinely surprised when I told her I was dating Cormac. I think she expected me to wait for Ronald. I sometimes wonder why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw with her sister. She never seems too bad in her studies, but because she is best friends with Lavender, her grades are usually forgotten. But then again, I am always being asked why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw either.

But back to the present. When I was telling my tale, I intentionally left out the part where Ron and I were discovered by his roommates. If they knew that, well I shudder to think of what they would do. I just hope Ron asks his mates not to tell anyone what happened. I already have to fight down the other rumors about me. And even though I wish that the ones involving Ron were true, they are not.

Now, you are probably confused as to which rumors I am referring to. Let's start with the ones involving my Bulgarian pen-pal, Viktor Krum. According to rumor, in Bulgaria it is legal to marry if one of the two is an adult in the wizarding world. So, apparently, I am married to Viktor and visit him during the holidays, but have only kept my maiden name because I want to keep the marriage a secret from the press. I know, ridiculous.

But this rumor leads to another one involving my bespectacled best friend, Harry. Spurred on by Rita Skeeter's lies, some students of Hogwarts believe that I left Krum because I was actually in love with Harry. Well that too is a lie. While it is true that I love Harry, it is truly platonic; I love him like a brother. But the countless times I deny this, people constantly claim that it only makes sense that the hero gets the girl. And because I am the only girl in the Golden Trio, I must be it.

You might be thinking well didn't he go out with Cho Chang, take Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's Christmas party, and is currently dating Ginny Weasley? Well, yes, that it is all true. But people are saying that because we are "secretly dating," he did all that to throw people off the "scent," so to speak. However, if you were to take one look at Harry and Ginny, you would be able to tell that they were obviously in love.

There is also the disturbing rumor that Cormac and I are also more than friends. One little date to a party and everyone believes we are in love. Well, maybe I should take the blame for that one. I did tell one of the queens of gossip that I was dating him. But that doesn't mean that I still liked him after said date; did we go out again? No. But then again, I did keep up that façade around Ron; and who is always with Ron? Lavender; who happens to be gossip queen number 2.

So of course the two of them would say it was Cormac that I spent the night with. I spent a good portion of the week before Christmas break telling them that Cormac was my new beau. And I played the part well of being his girlfriend. I allowed him to walk me to my classes while holding my books. And before we went to bed each night, I allowed him to give me a chaste kiss goodnight. But then the party happened. He was a little too handsy under the mistletoe. Later, after he chased me down, he claimed it was just because he had too much firewhiskey that night.

Even though I kept telling him it would be best that we just remained friends, he kept owling me over the Christmas holidays. He only backed off when I told him that I had used him to make someone else jealous. He didn't really like that answer, but accepted it as is and told me that he only went out with me because of my arse. I am not sure if I should take this as a compliment or not.

But back on the subject of rumors that are currently floating around this stone-walled school. When people heard the reason why Lavender broke up with Ron, the two of us coming down from his room, people assumed that we were having a secret affair. That's right, an affair. It used to be rumored that we were just secretly dating, but after word of his breakup came out, people assumed there was more to our relationship.

I have given up on avidly protesting all of these rumors. Sure when someone comes right up to me attempting to "call me out" I will assure them that those rumors are not true.

Parvati starts to tap me on my shoulder, and Lavender is waving her hand in front of my face. I apparently zoned out again.

"Oh, Hermione, you wouldn't be fantasizing about that boy, would you?" Lavender prods me in the arm with a sly smile stretching across her flawless skin.

"Honestly, Lavender! I do not fantasize!" I snapped hitting away her hand that was continuously poking me.

"You don't?" Parvati said, sharing a look with Lavender. There was a glint in her eyes, and I knew they had something against me, but I didn't know what. I just shook my head in response to her question.

"Well if you don't," Parvati continued, "then what is it that you seem to dream about every night?" They got me there. If I am not having a nightmare about something bad happening to Ron, I am dreaming of being with Ron.

"You must be mistaken!" I protested. I had no clue I was a sleep talker; I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing last night. With the thought of me and Ron sleeping together, a light blush starts to make its way onto my cheeks.

"Aha! You're blushing! You do dream about a guy!" Parvati jumped up and did a victory dance complete with dancing with one of the stuffed animals lying on my bed.

Oh, great. She would pick that bear. The bear was actually an old one of Ronald's given to me for my birthday once. He gave it to me mumbling about how it kept nightmares away. It did keep away the bad dreams generally too. The nightmares typically come to me when I am having a fight with Ron. When we are quarreling, the bear is placed in my trunk. But when we make up, and the fight is over, the bear finds it place back on my bed.

Lavender and Parvati asked where I got it once. I felt bad lying, but I just said that I got it as a gift, and left it there. I think Parvati has noticed when the bear goes into my trunk, she is a tad brighter than Lavender, like I said before. But she hasn't mentioned anything, all she gives me is a knowing smile when she sees me take it out my trunk and return it to its spot.

I only scoff at her as she dances about the room in her pajamas, but I notice Lavender looking through my bedside table. I clear my throat and tap her on the shoulder. She turns back to me and holds a colorful box in her hand. I gulp, this is not good!

Lavender turns to Parvati and asks her if she knows what she is holding. Parvati pretends to be confused, and asks me if I could tell her.

I look down at my feet and mumble, "It's a Patented Daydream Charm."

Parvati still pretended to look confused and asked me, "And what do those typically show, Hermione?"

"I don't know Parvati, they were given to me and I have not used them yet!" I snapped. That was a perfect lie of course. I know for a fact that the daydreams are romances; and mine seem to involve a tall red-head.

But, I decide that the conversation is over, and I head into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast and classes. As I slam the door, I can hear my roommates giggling and whispering, "We got her!"

**A/N: Alrighty, so this is what happened to Hermione, and next chapter we shall return to the Brotherhood of the Gryffindor Boys. So please review! It encourages me to keep writing, if I don't get that many I think that people do not care. I am planning little outtakes from the story, so if you have any ideas let me know. REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Hearts,**

**Twinley**


	4. Breakfast Show

**A/N: So it has been a while since I wrote and I am really sorry. When your computer chooses to break down three times effectively deleting all documents, one tends to get a little stressed out! But I have another chapter of Proof for you to enjoy! So we are back with the Gryffindor boys in this chapter and you have to read to find out more.**

**Oh and also I do not have a beta; just my sister and I read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

The boys all picked up the medallion that they had placed in the middle of the circle and stretched as they stood up to get ready for the day. Seamus and Dean jumped into the bathroom first to brush their teeth while Neville began a search through his trunk to find a matching pair of socks. Harry picked up a shirt of his off the floor, sniffed it, and then shrugged putting it on.

Ron, on the other hand, was a complete mess getting ready. He first mismatched his buttons while putting on his shirt, and then he put his sweater on backwards. His tie was messy as usual, but it has been that way ever since third year. The habit first began when Ron came down the stairs one day, and Hermione and he had a gotten into a little fight about him being an absolute mess in the morning. She argued that he never even properly attempted to make himself presentable for the school day.

Ron countered her argument claiming that he was "properly able" to do so. Therefore, he tried extra hard the next day to be as neat as possible; however, he had forgotten to straighten his tie. Hermione didn't say a word about the off-centered tie as she righted it for him. Every day since, if they weren't in a fight that is, he would make sure that his tie was properly off for her to fix in the morning. At first the guys had made fun of him for it, but Ron just ignored their comments and continued the unspoken tradition.

Once Ron and Harry had their clothes on properly, they were next into the bathroom. They didn't say anything to each other while they washed their faces, but Harry paused before placing his toothbrush under the faucet.

Ron stared at him with a single eyebrow raised in question. When Harry didn't respond, Ron sighed and set his toothbrush down and asked "What?"

Harry took a second before he got his thoughts together, and stood there with his mouth open. When he finally decided on what to say he too placed his toothbrush on the counter and asked, "Ron, why is it so hard for you to believe that Hermione would like you?"

Ron sighed in frustration. He would be lying if he were to say that this is the first time that Harry had brought this question up. Before, Ron would typically just storm out of the room, proving that he was indeed the moody git that Hermione claimed he was. His maturity had progressively grown after his near death, and he proved himself by staying in the bathroom.

However, his newfound maturity did not make it any easier to answer Harry's question. When he was younger he would constantly claim that he had no romantic feelings for Hermione, and Harry would drop the question only to ask it again the following year.

Ron's problem was that he had low self-esteem; always had. And of course why wouldn't he? He was the sixth Weasley child, and everything that there was to be accomplished has already been done by at least one of his brothers. And then there was the fact that his best friend was _the_ Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived for crying out loud! Ron was always by Harry's side in their adventures, but no one seemed to notice him. His other best friend was the brightest witch in the century, so why would anyone care about a mediocre red head in hand-me-downs?

"Harry, come on, why do you have to start this, huh?" Ron asked as he continued to brush his teeth. Harry followed Ron's example and finished brushing his teeth as well.

"I keep bringing it up because you are too stupid to notice that she is into you!" Harry claimed as pushed open the bathroom door leading back to the dormitory. They both shuffled around the room searching for their school books as they continued their conversation.

"Please, Harry, into me? She didn't seem like she was into me when she was snogging Krum or McLaggen!" Ron continued on stuffing his books into his bag with obvious annoyance. The other boys in the room quickly left, hoping to avoid an impending argument. They were out of luck when Harry decided to retaliate.

"Are you kidding me, Ron? She wouldn't speak to you, hell she wouldn't even look at you when you were dating Lavender! And why do you think she did that? Just because you she didn't like Lavender? No! She constantly ignored you and left the room crying because she was jealous!" Harry threw his bag to the floor and stomped around while looking for his shoes.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus took that as their cue to leave as Ron stood there dumbfounded. "Jealous?" He paused again as Harry stood up, his shoes fully tied. "She was…jealous?"

"Yes, Ron, yes! How many times do I have to say this?" Harry shouted as he tossed Ron's shoes at him.

"It's just that I am nothing special, she's too good to like me!" Harry smacked his forehead at Ron's answer. However, they were getting somewhere.

"That's the problem, Ron. You keep putting yourself down. You need to have some confidence. I mean, Lavender must have liked more than one thing about you when she decided to go out with you. So there must be _something_ there for Hermione to like."

"Gee, thanks, Harry! Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ron scoffed. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door out. Harry quickly rushed to the door, hoping to get at least one more comment in.

"Okay, okay, sorry. How about this… you go about your day, alright, and then tonight I will prove to you that Hermione likes you." Ron raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

"Oh yeah? And how do plan on proving that?" Ron crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Harry then turned around and opened the door. He didn't really need a plan. Hermione and Ron would do everything for him. All he had to do was watch them carefully and make a visit to Dumbledore. He turned around one last time, "And don't forget to ask her out to Hogsmeade!" He ran down the steps two by two, hoping to catch Ginny.

**Ron POV**

It was stupid really to suggest that Hermione liked me. But the guys really did have a point. I mean, she didn't complain when she found me lying next to her, and she did give me a kiss on the cheek!

But why would she like me once she has been out with a famous Quidditch player? But then again, she was jealous when I went out with Lavender, and that was sort of the point. I shook my head and opened the door deliberating whether or not I should ask Hermione to Hogsmeade. She did invite me Slughorn's Christmas Party, and even though it may have been just as friends it would have been just the two of us.

Then it hit me. If Harry was going to take Ginny to Hogsmeade, then I would be going alone with Hermione anyways. That is, if someone else didn't ask her first. And why wouldn't anyone else ask her? I have seen those other boys eyeing her! Alright, it's decided, I will ask her, just to show the guys in the school that Hermione is mine!

I finally reached the bottom of the steps where Hermione was nervously awaiting. She smiled as I grabbed her bag off her shoulder, and she took a step closer to me in order to fix my tie, just as I knew she would. I didn't realize until that moment as I watched her straighten my tie that I was nervous; nervous that things would turn awkward after last night. Granted she was blushing, and I could feel my ears burning as well.

Ours eyes met, and our gazes locked as her breath hitched. It was as if she finally noticed how close we were standing to each other. The clamor of the common room filling up with loud students reminded her of where we were, and she shook her head.

She spoke up, perfectly following the script of our much practiced act. "Honestly, Ronald, will you ever learn how to put on a tie?" I shrugged, knowing she only said that just for show; as she has done for every morning she has fixed it. If she could act normal, than so could I! I flashed my signature lopsided grin as I led her towards the portrait hole for breakfast.

Because of our early morning happenings, our typical morning start, or should I say Hermione's, was a little later than usual. The corridors that were usually filled with only one or two meandering students were now filled wall-to-wall with the students desperate to get in a quick bite to eat before their first class.

So, naturally, Hermione and I drew closer together in order to not get thrown around. After six years of going to Hogwarts, one tends to learn the proper art of moving through the bustling hallways. After several flights of stairs and a shortcut later we arrived to our destination quickly hurrying inside to grab what was left of the food.

Hermione and I sat beside each other and across from Harry and Ginny who had arrived five minutes earlier. Hermione and I quickly dove in once she announced that we had fifteen minutes before our first class.

**Third Person POV**

Ron and Hermione's instincts kicked in as Ron loaded two strips of French toast onto one plate, and five pieces of bacon onto the other. He then reached out to grab two slices of toast next, loading one with plenty of butter and grape jelly and extra strawberry jam onto the other. He placed the one with the strawberry onto the plate with the French toast, and the other onto the one with the bacon.

At the same time Hermione was busy pouring pumpkin juice into two separate goblets. Next she carefully poured syrup on the waiting slices of French toast and scooped out a large spoonful of scrambled eggs onto the other. As if by cue the post owl arrived with the Daily Prophet which she hastily paid with a knut and a bit of toast for the owl to nibble on.

Ron separated the plates; he taking the one with bacon and eggs, and placing the one with French toast in front of Hermione. At the same time Hermione placed a goblet in front of the respected owner, thanked Ron for her plate, took a single bite of her toast then opened the newspaper scanning for important headlines.

While this system of obtaining breakfast for Ron and Hermione was a common occurrence in the morning, it never ceased to amaze the day's onlookers of how fluid the motions came to be. Professor Dumbledore looked on with a happy smile, sharing a knowing look with Professor McGonagall, who appeared to be fighting off a smile of her own. Harry shared a smirk with Ginny as he made a great show of placing another piece of bacon onto his girlfriend's plate. Ginny giggled a thank you and response and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Ron fully aware of Harry's taunts aimed a well placed kick at Harry's shin after the two pulled away. Hermione, having noticed the exchange simply rolled her eyes at their antics. Ron shrugged, but shot Harry another glare as he reached for one of his bacon slices. He turned to Hermione, mouth completely filled, and asked his daily question, "Anybody we know die today?" Hermione announced that nothing significant had happened and stowed her newspaper away in her bag, to save for further reading later that day.

Breakfast continued as normal, the four of them talked and laughed together and appeared as normal teenagers without a care in the world. Also thoroughly customary were the glances that Ron and Hermione shared, in which they thought that the other would not notice. Despite the couple's obliviousness to the forlorn gazes, it was painstakingly obvious to Harry.

Harry was simply tired of Ron and Hermione. He loved them, but they just needed to get over their pride already and get together. Harry wasn't the only one annoyed with the antics of the couple. He had spent many nights fantasizing with Ginny of all the things that they could plot against Ron and Hermione. And while it was fun to discuss, they knew that it was ultimately up to Ron and Hermione as to when they would get together.

Plenty of other people were done waiting for Ron and Hermione to get their acts together. A prime example would be McLaggen asking Hermione out. There was plenty of talk around the school after she said "yes" to him. People felt that Ron had had his chance with her, and he missed it. In many people's eyes, it was their turn to have a chance with the brightest witch of the generation.

That was why Harry felt that Ron needed to make his move soon, or someone else would. Ron and Hermione had always been oblivious to the flirtatious mannerisms directed towards them from other people, but it was not lost on Harry. With the upcoming Hogsmeade visit Harry knew that male population of Hogwarts would wait until the last possible moment to ask a girl with them, and today was the perfect day for asking.

Harry was pretty positive that Hermione was going to get a fair share of invitations, and some of the boys would be stupid enough to ask her in front of Ron. But the boys weren't the only stupid ones; plenty of girls would be carelessly flirting with Ron now that he was single and a "Quidditch god."

But for now Ron and Hermione were lost in their own little world together: talking and laughing and even the occasional playful push. They didn't notice the looks from a group of Hufflepuff fifth years, and they definitely did not notice the pep talks some guys were giving their best friends. Ron and Hermione only had eyes for each other and as they got up they spared Harry and Ginny a glance to say their "byes" and "see you laters."

Ron, of course, picked up Hermione's bag for her as they left the Great Hall. She gave him a shy smile in which he returned with his own lopsided grin. From Harry's seat, he could even see Ron's ears shine the bright red that never seemed to stay away for too long when he was around Hermione.

Ginny turned to Harry and sighed, "When do you think they will realize they are perfect for each other?" She placed her elbow on her table and leaned towards Harry.

Harry gave his best friends one last look, watching as Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach and Ron bent over in fake agony. They shared a laugh as he pushed her back through the doors, and they were out of sight. Harry then turned to his girlfriend, "Well, hopefully, today."

"Today?" Ginny asked surprised, she wasn't expecting such a straight forward answer.

"Well if it isn't today, then hopefully this weekend when Ron takes her to Hogsmeade." Harry shrugged as he reached for his own goblet of pumpkin juice.

Ginny on the other hand could not understand how he was talking about this so nonchalantly. This was big! This is what most of the population has been waiting for! She would not be surprised if there were bets going around. Ginny reached out and took the goblet from Harry's hand, trying to maintain his attention on her and this conversation.

"You mean that Ron has finally gotten the courage to ask her? They didn't seem that different this morning, I mean they always get each other's breakfast together, everyone knows that. And she would have told me, I-" Harry cut her off by putting his hand up.

"No, Gin, he hasn't asked her yet. But I am pretty sure that he is going to sometime today. I don't know if you heard," and he paused and looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard, Ginny understood and bent her head closer to his and shook her head, "me and the guys found them this morning asleep on the couch together in the common room. And they didn't seem to mind their person space being invaded either!"

"Are you serious," Ginny almost drew back in shock, "Hermione is not one to get caught in a position like that."

"I know," Harry nodded in response, "but we did catch them! Colin even got a couple of pictures of the two of them cuddling!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear at this point. Ginny too had a smile slowly inching its way onto her face.

She squealed as she came up with her conclusion, "That means that they are bound to tell each other soon!"

"Right," Harry replied, "and I gave him a little pep talk myself this morning. And I have a little plan to make them see sense."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock; they had both agreed to not get themselves involved in Ron and Hermione's relationship. "Oh, it's nothing too bad, Gin," Harry assured, "it's not like we are going to lock them in a closet together and hope something happens. I am just going to _show_ them how much they care for each other."

"And you are going to accomplish this how?" Harry sighed as he looked at his watch and noted that it was time for them to head off to class.

"Don't worry about, Ginny; I got it all up here." Ginny laughed as he tapped his head.

"Sure you do!" She giggled as she placed a kiss to his the spot he pointed out, and grabbed his hand as he helped her up from her seat. She wasn't sure what her boyfriend had planned, but she trusted him. And if that meant that Ron and Hermione were going to _finally_ be together, then it will be worth it.

**Alright so there you go! I apologize once again for taking so long, but its here! So the story will continue on by following Ron and Hermione throughout the day, and Harry's plan will unfold. Oh and sorry about the randomly changing point of views, I don't like that often in a story, but it was already written and I was eager to post this chapter. If it irks you too much I will go back and fix it, but for now it will stay as is.**

**Please review it means the world!**

**Hearts,**

**Twinley**


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Sorry that it has been awhile since I have reposted but I have been truly busy all summer! And now that I have started the school year, I have been busier than ever! Instead of writing stories, I have to write college essays and applications… not fun. Unfortunately, I have also been having a sort of writer's block, for I know what I am going to do later in the story, but getting there seems to be my problem. But don't worry we will get there! So, a little recap: Harry has a plan that no one knows of, and Ron needs one to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade. On with the story!**

**Wait, I first want to thank my avid readers, reviewers, and people that favorite/alerted the story: you guys are seriously awesome and are the reason why I keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: View other chapters for one if you are so entitled.**

Practice Makes Perfect

Ron walked Hermione to her first class of the day: Ancient Runes. He had a break first period and tried to walk Hermione to her classroom as often as he could. He hoisted her bag further up his shoulder as they took the longest route possible, hoping to spend as much time with each other as they could.

Ron's gaze occasionally dropped to Hermione's swinging hand, longing to hold it within his own. However, he knew that in order to do so, he would have to ask her to go out with him first, and that was no easy task.

They chatted about everything and nothing as they often did when they were alone together. They had learned the most about each other through their long talks on Prefect rounds. Today's topic of discussion revolved around dentistry, her parent's occupation.

"So let me get this straight," Ron stated with obvious disbelief in his eyes, "people go to your parents on a daily basis…to get their teeth cleaned?"

Hermione giggled in amusement, "Among other things, yes, they clean people's teeth."

"Oh," Ron responded, still not understanding why people needed to make an appointment to get their teeth cleaned when they could do it on a daily basis at home.

"Well, actually," Hermione began, and Ron groaned, "their assistants usually clean the customer's teeth."

"Well then what do your parents do?"

"Well, they check for cavities, gingivitis, and they often perform surgeries." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Muggles are crazy I swear! I mean, why would anyone want to have their teeth drilled? It doesn't sound like fun to me!" They approached the Ancient Runes classroom and came to a stop.

"Well," Hermione started again as she grabbed for her bag, "most muggles want to have their teeth straight and healthy. So if that means their teeth have to be drilled, then so be it." In order to end the conversation she continued, "I have to get to class, Ronald, but if you wish to continue this conversation later, let me know."

"All right, all right, I get it," Ron flashed her a smile, "you go and learn about crazy symbols and I will go to the common room and beat Harry's arse in wizard's chess."

"They are not crazy symbols," Hermione cried indigently, "it's an important and fascinating subject and-" Ron interrupted her rant by pushing her forward into the room. He could hear a slight "humph" from her and let out a chuckle as he turned around to head back to the common room.

He didn't want to get in a fight with her over this, but sometimes he just loved to rile her up. She always looked extraordinarily sexy when she was in "battle mode."

Ron hurried to the common room hoping that Harry would like to join him on his mission of procrastinating and putting off their homework until the night before. Sure Hermione would get mad at them, but last night proved that she would help him no matter what now.

Ron finally reached the portrait hole and delivered the new password. He was glad to see that Harry too had only just arrived from dropping Ginny off at her class.

"Did you ask Hermione to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked the moment he saw it was Ron who had entered the common room.

"No, was I supposed to?" Ron answered with another question.

"Yes, you idiot," Harry plopped himself down on the couch grabbing his head and tugging on his hair, "You had her all to yourself as you walked her to her class, no one was going to interrupt you!"

"Bloody hell! I am an idiot!" Ron declared as he collapsed onto the couch next to his best friend. "What am I supposed to do now?" Ron moaned as he mimicked his best friend's pose.

Harry looked up at his friend and stared him straight in the eye, "You ask her out, the next time you see her, before anyone else does."

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger, "Before anyone else? Who else is planning on asking her? I thought we made a pact that no one would ask anyone else's girl out! Is it Seamus? I knew he was staring at her during Charms the other day, that arse-"

Harry cut Ron off, knowing he had to stop Ron before he did something rash. Ron had a crazed glint in his eyes and his fists were clenched to his side. His face was set and looked murderously around the room for that Irish prick. "Ron! Seamus isn't going to ask Hermione out, don't you trust our friends?"

"Of course I trust them, but when it comes to girls you never know what is going through their brains!" Ron forced out between clenched teeth. Then a look of sudden realization swept over Ron, and he suddenly collapsed back onto the couch. He appeared to be worn out from all the anger he had just exhausted. "And why wouldn't anyone else ask her out? I mean, bloody hell Harry, she is so gorgeous, and smart, and nice… any guy would be stupid _not_ to ask her!"

"Like you?" Harry asked, happy to see that his friend had finally calmed down. Ron raised one of his eyebrows in question, a trait that he had picked up from Hermione. "I mean, you almost lost her once, who's to say it can't happen again? You might not be so lucky next time if say, Terry Boot asked her out. McLaggen may have grossed her out, but not all guys here are like him. You need to show the school that you are a Gryffindor and just ask her out already."

Once Harry finished his speech, Ron let out an exaggerated sigh. "Easier said than done, mate. I don't know if you remember, but I never really asked Lavender out, it just sort of…happened. I don't think I can just go up to Hermione and ask her without upchucking everywhere."

"And I don't think that would help your chances!" Harry chuckled, but soon stopped once he saw the pointed look Ron threw his way. "Okay, what you need to do is practice." Harry explained to Ron.

"Practice." Ron repeated the word as if trying it out for the first time, "Practice… asking someone out?" Ron repeated again, hoping that Harry would correct him.

"Of course!" exclaimed Harry, "you have to make sure you get all the words right, you don't want to sound like more of an idiot than you already are!" Harry concluded with a slight smirk on his face.

"So, are you saying that you have personally _practiced_ asking a girl out before?" Ron asked with a tone of disbelief.

"This is not about me," Harry waved his hand away from him, as if pushing the thought aside; "this is about you asking Hermione to Hogsmeade."

"Alright, let's just pretend that I take your advice and… practice. What should I do, stand in front of a mirror saying the same thing over and over again until I get it right?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response, "Yeah, you could either do that or practice on me."

"You want me to ask _you _out?" Ron whispered loudly, "Aren't you, I dunno, dating my sister!"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Ron visibly sighed in relief at Harry's response, "What I meant is that you are going to _pretend_ that I am Hermione, and then ask me, 'Hermione,'" as Harry supplied air quotes with his fingers, bending them up and down, "to go with you to Hogsmeade." Harry finished with his idea, sat back and folded his arms waiting for Ron's reaction.

"Harry," Ron started, "I don't know if you are aware of this, but you look absolutely _nothing_ like Hermione, and there are a ton of people around. I don't want any rumors floating around that I am swinging towards the other side!" To add emphasis Ron looked around at the various people in the common room.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them; they are too preoccupied with their homework and stuff." Harry claimed. Harry then stood up and tucked his shirt into his pants, fastened his robe, grabbed a random book off the table, placed a brown blanket on top of his head, and proceeded to sit down pretending to be absorbed in the book.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked with clear disbelief written all over his face. Were they not just talking a minute ago of practicing asking Hermione out? But now Harry decided that he would like to study with a blanket on top his head?

"Honestly, Ronald," Harry answered in a somewhat scary-close impression of Hermione, "I am trying to study! And close your mouth, you look like a fish!" Harry berated, snapping his book shut in exasperation.

Ron's mouth was wide open, and he hastily shut it as he realized what was going on. "That," Ron asked, pointing to Harry's 'hair' and fallen book, "is the best impersonation you can do of Hermione?"

"Are you kidding me!" Harry exclaimed while picking the book up back off the floor, "That sounded just like her! She is always saying 'Honestly, Ronald!' Oh and, Ron, you are already starting off on the wrong foot. If you want her to say yes to your offer, you would probably do best to not start an argument with her, just a suggestion."

Ron sighed for the umpteenth time since he started this conversation with Harry, "Alright, your right let's start over." Harry did as Ron asked and opened his book to a random page, flipping a page every few seconds as if he finished reading.

Ron took a deep breath before he started, "Hermione, I was wondering-"

"One second, Ron, I am in the middle of reading, can't you see?" Harry cut in, his voice a whole two octaves higher than it normally was.

"Okay, I understand," Ron then stood up and ruffled his hair, "I guess I will see you later then." He then gave a short wave and turned his back on Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry grabbed for Ron's wrist and forced him to sit back down on the couch. "Ron, she is always reading! That has never stopped you before from going up to talk or argue with her."

"Yeah," Ron argued back, "but I wasn't asking her out before… this is different! If I stop her from reading, then she will be angry. And if she is angry with me, she will say no!"

"Ron, trust me, she will not remain angry with you if you ask her out." Ron merely rolled his eyes at Harry, making it plain that he did not believe his words. "Okay, so try again, and I am giving you fair warning, I will be reading." Harry then returned to his book and tucked the blanket behind his ear.

Ron counted to three in his head before he tried again, "Hermione, can I interrupt you for a second, I have a question."

Harry gave Ron a slight nod in approval of his manners, "Well, Ron, is it important because I need to have 500 pages read by tomorrow." Harry huffed out.

"Yes, actually, it is kind of important-… it is actually… about books!" Ron practically shouted by the end.

"About…books?" Harry questioned, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. They were still discussing Hogsmeade… right?

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to get books…in Hogsmeade… with me…?" Ron trailed off, silently praying in his head that he did an alright job.

Harry, however, burst out laughing. Between laughs he choked out, "Get books…with me… in Hogsmeade…" Harry continued laughing and only stopped once Ron punched him in the shoulder.

"What was wrong with that?" Ron cried indigently, "she loves books!"

"I know she loves books," Harry had finally calmed down, but continued to clutch his side, "but that's not how you should ask her out."

"Well how should I ask her out then? All you have been doing is laughing at my attempts and making poor Hermione impersonations, you haven't really been giving advice to me at all!" Ron folded his arms and huffed, his ears turning a slight red in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm sorry, your right. You are thinking too much, just come out and say it!" Harry said simply, but suddenly added, "But don't yell at her like you did to Fleur in fourth year, that was scary."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Just say it," Ron said to himself as he rolled his shoulders back, "Just say it." He cleared his throat and looked right at Harry imagining that it was Hermione sitting on the couch beside him, "Hermione," Harry nodded and smiled encouraging him on, "will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

As Harry screamed a "yes" in response, they were both unaware of the smirking figure that approached the couch behind them.

**A/N: Oh no! Who could it be? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I felt like it was the right spot to end. I already have ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully the update won't be months after. I have decided to update my profile with either a new chapter or a new story at least once a month. I am a bit of a procrastinator, so hopefully this idea will encourage me to write more. As always I beg you to REVIEW, it simply makes my day!**

**Hearts,**

**Twinley**

**p.s. check out my poll on my profile, it concerns this story, and it would be AWESOME if I got a good response so I know how to continue writing this story.**


	6. Giving Terry the Boot

**A/N: Okay, I am finally back with the new chapter. As a recap Harry was helping Ron practice asking Hermione out, when *gasp* someone appeared behind the couch… but we don't know who it was! So the wait is over, and we can finally discover who that person was! But first, a couple reminders… I have a poll going on in my profile that would greatly affect the outcome on this story, and I would like to see what you, the reader, think. Also, back in chapter 3, I mentioned a teddy bear that Ron gave to Hermione. If you would like to know the story behind that, I have written one and you can read it on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't even own the title of this chapter, which my sister actually suggested! (But I do own the ticket that I used to see the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1!)**

**P.S. Thank you so so so so much for all the hits, alerts, favorites, and reviews! They are the reason why I keep writing!**

"Wow, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked around to stand in front of her boyfriend and brother, "I didn't realize that you were cheating on me, and with my brother no less!"

Both boys just sat there dumbfounded, with their mouth bobbing up and down like a fish. Harry quickly retracted his arms from around Ron and swiftly threw the blanket that was lying on top of his head to the ground. Ron just raised his hands up in the air and looked between the two of them gradually becoming more and more red in the face.

The other students that typically loitered in the common room at this time quickly focused their entire attention to the scene unfolding before them. Stifled giggles could be heard throughout the room, but a strange silence had also settled.

The atmosphere was quickly lifted when Ginny busted out in loud laughter, "Oh! Your faces! This is just too good; I wish I had a camera to show mum how… how dumb you look!" Ginny clutched at her sides as the stifled giggles quickly turned into full-out laughter. Soon the entire common room was laughing at Harry and Ron's expense. After getting over the shock of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, Ron and Harry soon joined in the merriment as well.

The chuckling trio moved to sit onto the couch that Harry had previously left. Ginny threw her bag to the side and lifted her feet into her boyfriend's lap. "Now I am not going to beat around the bush," Ginny began before letting a giggle escape, "but what the hell were you two doing?"

Ron blushed even further and shared a look with his best mate, silently pleading him to explain. "Well," began Harry, "you and I both know how obvious it is that Ron fancies Hermione,"

"And how Hermione fancies Ron too," Ginny interrupted pointedly. Ron gave his sister a look of disbelief at her statement. "Oh, don't give me that look, Ron!" Ginny snapped.

Harry quickly realized that the talk could turn into a full out brother-sister quarrel, and therefore interjected before things could get nasty, "Let's get back to the story." He shot them both a glare, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Now that Ron has _finally_ admitted his feelings for Hermione, the boys and I have convinced Ron to ask Hermione out on the next Hogsmeade trip." Harry paused and looked towards Ron for confirmation that the story was accurate thus far, Ron gave a short nod and Harry continued on.

"Ron here then missed a golden opportunity to do so when he was walking Hermione to her Ancient Runes class. So when he came back here and I told him so, we decided that he ought to practice so he didn't end up yelling at her like he did at Fleur before the Yule Ball."

Ginny nodded her head at that statement, while Ron looked guiltily at the floor. Ginny reached for the blanket that Harry had thrown down to the ground and haste and held it up, "And this was on you head because…" Ginny trailed off while smirking in Harry's direction.

"Well, I had to play the part of Hermione, you see. And, well, she has longer hair than me so I thought that a blanket would, you know, give that impression." Harry's cheeks had pinkened gradually throughout his attempt at an explanation and Ginny giggled while she placed the blanket on top of her boyfriend's head.

"Ah, yes very convincing, you could be her twin!" The trio shared a good laugh before Ron turned to his sister.

"Wait, Gin, why are you back from class so early?" He turned to his sister in confusion, while Harry turned to his girlfriend with the same look adorning his face.

"Oh, well in my potions class the Slytherins were acting like real idiots, throwing around ingredients about the room to each other whenever Slughorn's back was turned." Both Ron and Harry nodded their heads in understanding as Ginny continued with her story, "But this one ingredient, bits of a sea urchin I think, got caught in one of their eyes. Their entire face swelled up to the size of a quaffle, so we all got let out early so Slughorn could take him to the hospital wing."

Harry glanced at his watch before turning back to his girlfriend, "You didn't get out all that early though, there is only ten minutes left before we go to the next class."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Yes, but it's always nice getting out a little bit early."

Harry turned back to look at the table and noticed that he had not gotten any homework done; instead he had spent his entire free period coaching Ron. "Blimey, we got nothing done, did we Ron?"

Harry then turned to his best friend to see his reaction. Instead of seeing his friend agreeing with him, Ron was rocking back and forth rubbing his sweating palms up and down his pant leg. His usual red face had now drained of all color, and his eyes were bugging out.

"Merlin!" Ginny proclaimed, "You look like a mess, Ron! You need to calm down; Hermione is not going to agree to go out with a sick-looking person."

"I can't do it!" Ron mumbled. Harry and Ginny shared a pointed look before Ginny turned back to her brother rolling her eyes. "I can't do it!" Ron repeated again.

"Yes, you can, Ron." Ginny took her legs off her boyfriend's lap and moved over to stand in front of her brother. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes. "And you will do it! You both have waited way too long, and the time is now. You will get up, calm down, march to her classroom, and ask her out." Ginny said firmly, her gaze never wavering.

"Yeah, that's easy to say! But I will get there in front of her and just freeze up, I know it!" Ron began rocking back and forth again, and Harry took this as a cue to get up and help his girlfriend's attempt at a pep talk.

"How about this," Harry began, and Ginny looked at him warily to see where he was going with this, "me and Gin will follow, and be with you for moral support."

"No," Ron quickly exclaimed, "I want it to be just me and Hermione there, I don't want you two there to be in our moment!"

"Well then get up and go to her then." Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay," Ron stated as he stood up, "okay," he said again to himself. He started to shake himself trying to banish all the nerves away. "Okay." Ron said again before he moved towards the portrait hole.

Right after Ron finally went through the portrait hole, Ginny turned towards Harry. She quickly stood up and pulled on Harry's hand forcing him to stand as well. "Come on, Harry, I want to watch history in the making!"

"Just a second, Gin," Harry said as he pulled on her hand, she was already moving towards the portrait hole to follow her brother, "I need to tell you about this plan I had."

"Plan, what plan?" Ginny finally stopped trying to pull her boyfriend toward the exit, and stood still looking him in the eyes.

"Well, you see I had this idea to show Ron how much he and Hermione, you know, really belong together." Harry gave a half shrug, and looked imploringly into his girlfriend's eyes to see what she thought.

"Oh, hmm… tell me more." Ginny begged her boyfriend, "but make it quick, I still want to see this!" Harry gave a small chuckle, and then began telling her his scheme.

::::::::: Back to Ron :::::::::

Ron gave himself a pep talk the entire way to Hermione's classroom. It was filled with "You can do it" and "Be a Gryffindor, Ron!" But after each classroom that he passed, and after each corridor he walked, he became more and more nervous. His palms were continuously sweating, so he was constantly rubbing his palms against his pants.

His constant flow of mutterings to himself was earning him some rather odd looks from the few students that got out of class early and were wandering the hallways. Usually, he would respond with a glare of his own, but now he was too distracted to even understand what those looks meant.

Even the portraits along the walls were looking at him with disgust, and quite a few offered to show him the way to the Hospital Wing, "Where they might be able to mend that messed up head of yours!" But just like the students, Ron paid them no heed and continued his journey towards Ancient Runes.

He finally arrived to the corridor filled with what Ron felt were the creepiest things in the entire castle. Sarcophaguses lined the walls, and ancient tablets were hanging along side of them. Ancient relics stood on podiums, and an eerie golden glow seemed to permanently reside in the hallway. The classroom itself was often referred to as the Room of Runes, which Ron felt was a bit of a mouthful.

Ron quickly took a glance at the watch that his mother had given him for his birthday and noticed that he was right on time, a rare occurrence. He looked up to see Hermione leave the classroom adjusting her bag on her shoulder while talking to Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw who was also in Ron's Potions class. She laughed at something he said as he passed her her book, Advanced Rune Translation, in return Hermione offered him a small smile of thanks.

At first Ron was depressed at the thought of another guy making a move on Hermione. He feared that what his friends had said earlier, that other guys may ask her to Hogsmeade, was now true. But another irrational part of his brain took over, and soon he was fuming with anger and jealousy.

He quickly approached the pair while forcing a calm smile onto his face. Because, despite his anger, he knew Hermione would be outraged if he started a fight right in front of her; which would undoubtedly rule out any possibility of her accepting his offer to take her to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron began interrupting whatever conversation they were having, both Hermione and Terry turned to Ron at his disruption, "Terry," Ron said shortly.

"Hey, Ron, I thought we agreed to meet back up at the common room." Hermione stated with a confused look quickly forming over her face.

"I know, I just wanted to see you before hand is all, I have to ask you something." Ron flashed Hermione his best lop-sided smile as he made a move to collect her bag from her shoulder. Hermione shot him another suspicious look as she allowed him to remove the bag. Ron then hitched her bag on his shoulder as he turned to Terry, but not before wrapping a protective arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione shot him a look of surprise, but Ron's eyes would not budge from Terry.

"How are you, Terry? I didn't know you were in this class." Ron stated. Terry shot Hermione a look of confusion, his eyes hesitating for a second on the arm encircling Hermione.

"Yeah, have been since third year." Terry let out a light chuckle, but Ron did not see what was funny, "You can't keep us Ravenclaws away from these sorts of classes, especially from an interesting class such as Runes." He shot Hermione a smile, and she offered him a shy one in return. "Besides," he began again, "when you have such a clever witch for a partner all these years, it's hard to give up the class."

Another gleaming smile was sent in Hermione's direction, and Ron was finding it hard to not lose control and punch the perfect smile straight off his face. Instead of following those instincts, Ron took a calming breath before he faced his fellow classmate that he never before had seen as a threat.

Ron stole a quick glance in Hermione's direction and noticed that she was blushing at the compliment. Ron gave Hermione's side a quick squeeze as he turned back to Terry, "Yes, well, I have been lucky enough to have 'such a clever witch' as a best friend all these years, and I find it hard to give her up for this _one_ class." Ron declared with a smirk adorning his freckled face.

Terry offered a short laugh in response, but looked around fishing for something to say in response. Hermione also found herself speechless at Ron's declaration, and gripped her book harder in her hands and let out a small cough to break the silence that had recently dawned on the trio. Ron, on the other hand, was looking at Terry with a smug expression on his face, as if he had just won something.

"Well, I best be going," Terry finally decided on saying, "I promised to meet some of my friends in the library for some last minute studying for Transfiguration." Ron gave him a curt nod in response as Terry turned away from the two. However, Terry stopped after a couple steps and turned back around, "Talk to you later, Hermione." He threw Ron a smirk that was frighteningly similar to the one that Ron had worn moments ago.

Hermione gave him a wave before turning back to her best friend. Ron finally removed his hand from around her waist, and she suddenly felt a sense of emptiness at his action. Nevertheless, she placed her hands on her hips, quirked an eyebrow, and simply stated, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean, 'what was that about,' I was just having a polite conversation with him." Ron answered indigently.

"Polite conversation? Ron, you were glaring at him the entire time, what did he ever do to you?" Hermione angrily asked.

Ron gave her a sigh in response; this is not how he envisioned this conversation to go. Instead of arguing with her as he usually would have done, he grudgingly answered, "I dunno, I just suddenly became jealous I guess." Ron raised his hand to his hair, a typical move when he was nervous.

"Ron, you can't just act like that around every guy who wants to talk to me." Hermione sighed also giving up on a fight, "I am not your girlfriend."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Ron apologized after a brief silence, but then quickly stated, "But none of these guys here are good enough for you!"

"Oh, is that what you think!" Hermione suddenly went back into fight mode.

"I do!" Ron exclaimed right back at her.

"Then who, may I ask, would qualify as a 'good enough guy' for me?" Hermione practically shrieked, drawing some stares from the people around.

"Well now that you mention it," Ron gulped, and Hermione looked at him in surprise that he was actually going to answer the question, "that was what I was going to ask you about."

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger, eh? I suppose I should feel guilty for cutting you off so quickly, and probably for not revealing what Harry's plan is… but what's the fun in that! Leave me a REVIEW to show me how interested you are in finding out more! Also, quick reminder, check out the poll on my profile, it **_**greatly**_** affects the outcome of this story!**

**Hearts,**

**Twinley**

**P.S. I apologize for not updating last month, and after my promise, but my New Year's Resolution is to follow that; I have already started another one-shot!**


End file.
